Girl Wars
by crazyjellybean27
Summary: The girls head to LA to grab some supporting roles in Claire's new movie! But Claire's new costar turns in a bitter rival, and they have to use their vacation time for revenge! This is my first story! Please give me some criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story , it's my first one, so give me criticism! This is just the over view here, but I'll update after I get a review.**

Massie Block: Massie has been taking singing lessons ever since the girls got back from LA (and back to school). When she hears that Claire is going back to Hollywood, to shoot a new movie called, _Girl Wars. _She knows that LA would be the perfect place to show off her talent! But then, her plans are delayed, after a run-in with Claire's glamorous co-star! Now the girls have a new rival to face, and no time for anything but revenge!

Claire Lyons: Is cast in a new movie, _Girl Wars._ She is soon met with a bitter rival, and needs her friends help to get her through two weeks of horror (but they might make pit-stops on the way…).

Alicia Rivera: Happily comes along with Claire and the rest of her friends for supporting roles in _Girl Wars_, after Rupert said that he needed a few supporting roles. But her happiness is short lived while she and the rest of her friends plot revenge the whole time!

Kristen Gregory: Is finally free of her mother's hard grip after getting back into OCD. But while her friends are out shopping (and some other things…) she'll be working on Geometry with Ms. Mendel! Ick!

Dylan Marvil: Goes to LA with her friends on one condition- they all have to be _LA Correspondents _for her mom's show, _The Daily Grind_. Her friends are excited about this, but she's not. After all, she's _sooooo_ fat!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to update right now, since it's early in the morning and I'm not tired. I'd like to thank lalaLAMA for her review.**

**I don't own any of the groovylicious funkytown girlies in this fanfiction (DON'T ASK!)**

The Block Estate

Massie's bedroom

April 14, 6:30 a.m.

_Beep… Beep… Beep_, rang Massie Block's alarm clock.

Massie groaned and turned around to look at the demon clock. "SIX-THIRTY? It's spring break!" She then realized what she did last night… Or didn't do. "Ehmagawd, I was so excited about spring break that I forgot to turn off my alarm!" Now that she was up anyway, she turned around in her bed so that her feet came off the side. "Uh! I can't bah-lieve that pedicure lady! She totally chipped the paint job!"

She got up and looked through her huge bay window. It was a great day outside, the sun was bright, and the sky had just enough clouds in it. She then looked at her mannequins. They just didn't match a day like this! She had laid out two black and plum wife beaters (for layering) and a darkwash jean skirt (mini of course). "These colors are so winter!" On her way to the closet, she heard people talking. Loudly. It gave her a huge headache.

On her way to tell them to shut up, she could hear Claire's voice:

"Mom! I don't want to go back to Hollywood! I just got back to Westchester a week ago!" She whined, "Can't they wait a week or so to it?"

"Honey, I thought the same thing when the director called this morning! But this is a great opportunity for you!" Massie could hear Judi Lyons voice.

"I know mom, but this is spring break! I worked on _Dial L_ for three weeks, I went to school for a week, and now I have to go back and work for two more weeks? T his sucks!" Claire sighed, " I mean, I love acting, but when do I get a break?"

"Claire, Rupert said that he really wanted you to play Amber in his new movie, and that it would be a letdown if you didn't come!" Judi Lyons said convincingly.

O.Ma.Gawd. This can't be happening again! Claire in the spotlight? Puh-leese. Massie was just gaining back her spotlight! Ever since they got back, people were always fawning over Claire, instead of her. She knew that sooner or later everyone would forget about Claire, but she assumed it would be later. Anyway, she knew Claire's spotlight would be short lived, after everyone found out about her new talent! Massie had been taking guitar and singing lessons ever since they got back to Westchester. '_Wait a second,' _she thought, _'I can go with Claire to Hollywood and somehow get to perform somewhere or maybe even get signed!'_

"Rupert?" Claire asked. She hated to admit it, but she missed her 'movie family', even though Abby had stabbed h in the back.

"Yes, he told me that you were a joy to work with, and some other things that I couldn't comprehend…" Judi gushed.

"If you had asked me, I would have said that you should go for it." Kendra Block said. All this time she had been sitting by the counter, eating a low-fat muffin and drinking tea.

"Umm, well, I guess I'll do it…" She said, "But only if my friends can come!"

Massie's heart jumped at the last part! If Claire brought the Pretty Committee, it would be a blast! But even better, Massie could become a superstar!

"Actually, Rupert said that he needed a few supporting roles, and since it was such short notice, he thought that you could bring your friends so that he could give them some supporting roles!' Judi gushed, again.

"Well, I for one am going!" Massie said as she walked into the kitchen, " Sorry for eavesdropping, but I herd that you are going to LA…"

"Are you coming? It would be the perfect place to show a music exec your songs!" Claire said happily

"Kuh-laire! Don't announce to the whole world that I'm a musician!" Massie had only told her family and Claire that she was taking lessons for guitar and singing.

"Sorry, but your songs are good!"

Watev, just don't do it again" but Massie actually liked that Claire likes her songs. "So, are Leesh, K, and D coming?"

"I wouldn't go without them!" Claire exclaimed

"Good, 'cause Kristen hasn't stopped complaining that she didn't get to go last time!" Massie remembered how annoying Kristen has been the past week.

"Ok, tell Alicia to bring her new copy of Lucky"

Ever since Claire has gotten rich, she's become a lot more interested in fashion.

"Sure, let's go to the iPad!"

"Alicia!" Massie yelled into the phone. "Can you go or not?!" She knew that Alicia liked to take her time, but she was taking _forever._

"Ughh! Wait a second Mass! I haven't even gotten to the parlor yet!"

Claire and Massie rolled their eyes. Alicia knew that people would wait for her, or for her beauty actually, but that didn't matter, because they were on the _phone._

"I can go, just as long as I go to Ms. Mendel twice a week, at two hour intervals." Kristen said happily, "I can't believe it! I can't wait!!!"

"Uh, that's good _how_?" Dylan teased

"It's better than not going at all!" Kristen said, "and what did your mom say anyway Dylan? Huh? Can _you _come?"

"Uhhh, let's wait for Alicia before I say anything…"

Massie gasped. _What if Dylan couldn't come?_

"Back" Alicia screeched into the phone, as if to make up for the time she missed out on. "My parents said yes also!"

"Yes!" Massie, Claire, and Kristen said. Dylan didn't say anything, which made Massie wonder…

Dyyyylan… What about you…" She purred into her Razr

"Well, my mom said yes, but-"

The girls screamed with happiness.

"Yes! We're all going!"

"We _have_ to go shopping asap!" Alicia exclaimed

What styles are in there?" Kristen asked

"Guys…" Dylan said

"Whatever we're wearing! Duh!" Massie rolled her eyes in a joking way

"Guys!!!!" Dylan said even louder

"Where should we start first, BCBG, or Marc?" Claire asked

"I was thinking Juicy…" Kristen added

"GUYS!!!!" Dylan practically yelled

"WHAT" They screamed back

"Ugh! You don't get it! My mom said that we all have to be LA correspondents for her show!"

"How is that bad Dyl?" Massie asked

"That isn't a bad thing Dylan…" Claire said

"Yes it is! You guys don't get it!!!" Dylan sounded seriously ah-noyed

"What don't we get?" Kristen asked

"Hullo! You guys don't want to be next to a total fattie on camera!"

"Gosh, Dylan, Shut the heck up!" Alicia said

While the rest of their friends fought about Dylan's weight, Massie and Claire looked at each other and screamed. They both couldn't wait for this vacation to start, but for different reasons…

**Well, that's Chapter 1! I know I'm not a very descriptive writer, but I'll try harder next chaper!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The girls get their shopping on, and meet someone new!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!!! Thanks for all the great reviews! You all wanted me to update, so that's what I'm doing! I'll try and have it up by morning, (it's 11 pm here). So here we GOOO!**

The Westchester Mall

The Food Court

April 14

1:16 p.m.

Claire sat in a chair in the Starbucks of the Westchester Mall food court, drinking a cherry Icee and pretending to pay attention to her friend's conversation about Terry Louis' nose job. She wasn't the only one not paying attention, Massie was reading a magazine and rolling her eyes.

"I haven't even met this girl but I know that she's the meanest actress in Hollywood!" She sighed and put down the magazine.

The rest of the girls looked up from their hushed conversation about how fake Terry's nose is, and looked at Massie quizzically.

"Huh? Mass, what are you talking about?" Alicia asked, ahb-viously confused.

Massie wrinkled up her nose, and then stopped, as if remembering that they weren't reading the magazine with her. "Oh," she said, " that was Blair Rudolph. Listen to this: 'People say I'm mean, but they don't know the pressure that surface between two actresses on set. I wouldn't call that being mean, just a healthy rivalry.' Did you guys hear that? That was just a fancy way to tell the world that she's a bitch."

Kristen grabbed the magazine off the table, and scanned it for a few seconds. "Hey, it says here that she's starring in the new movie called, _Girl Wars._ It's about two rival cliques in one school that are trying to stay on top! I'd see it!"

"_WHAT?!?_" Claire screeched, "I'm starring in that movie!" She reached for the magazine and gave it a once over, "OMG! I can't believe this! I'm ruined!" At the same time, she looked at Blair's picture. She had a small frame and long black hair with lots of body in it. She was very beautiful…

"How so?" Massie asked

"She has made a rival with every co-star she has ever had! The last thing I want is a Hollywood rival on just my _second_ movie!" She explained

"Kuh-laire! Don't be such a drama queen! We'll be right by you the whole way!" Massie sounded caring, "Now, let go shopping, I want to-"

_Cl-eh… Cl-eh… Cl-eh,_

Claire's _Dial L_ phone was ringing. "Oh, sorry Mass" she said while she dug the phone out of her bag. "Hello? Oh, hey Rupert! Yeah, my mom told me. She does? Umm, sure, I'll put her on speaker."

"_Who?_" Massie hissed

"Claire, this is Blair Rudolph." Spoke a clear, yet confident voice.

The girls gasped. A movie star was actually talking to them on Claire's phone. This was a first!

"Umm, uh, hey Blair. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on." Claire said nervously. Hey, it's not every day she talks to the meanest girl in Hollywood on her phone!

"Of course! Actually, I'd like to schedule a little, get to know you lunch, say, 12:30 on Tuesday at that new place, Cosmo?"

"Well, uh, my friends are coming with me so-"

"Oh, it's okay, they can come!"

Claire leaned into the table, "I thought she was mean!" she whispered.

Massie gave her a 'me too' look.

"Okay, you can pick us up at the Le Baccarat!" Claire said into her shimmery phone.

"OK, this is going to be so much fun! I cant-"

_Click,_ Claire heard a door close on the other line.

Okay, now that the Brit is gone I'm going to get something straight with you. This is my movie. If you tell anyone otherwise, I'll kick you so hard you'll end up back in Westchister"

"Westchester" They corrected her

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way."

"It's kind of hard not to, with all that hair." Massie said pretending to be Claire.

"Oh, that's the way you want to play it?"

"What if it is?" Massie said again

"You don't want to know."

"I guess I'll find out soon."

The girls both hung up, Massie with a huge smirk on her face, "What a bi-otch! Well, we'll set her straight!"

As the girls laughed, Claire stared into space, wondering how she was going to get out of this one…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! It was a long weekend when I did most of the work, and now that I'm back in school I don't have much time to work. I didn't get many reviews on my second chapter, and I don't know why… So can you guys please R&R? Even if you don't have an account, just submit an anonymous one. Ok, thanks for reading my stupid babblings! On with the chapter!**

The Block Estate

Packing Party!

April 14, 7:49 p.m.

Claire Lyons walking into the sprawling foyer of the Block estate and saw Massie struggling to push a long red carpet up the grand staircase. It was a funny sight to see her struggle up the stairs in her new Marc Jacobs teal heels that she bought that day.

"Do you need any help?" She called to Massie

"Ehmagawd! Yes!" She said back.

Together they pushed the heavy carpet up the stairs, and onto the large landing. When they go up there, Claire looked around. There were at least ten cameras on tripods (maybe more). It was a photographer's dream!

"What are you doing up here?" She asked

"I set up fifteen cameras on these tripods and set them on timers. When someone comes, one camera will go off, and then more and more. It will give the effect of paparazzi taking pictures." Massie explained

"In their PJs? Very glamorous…" Claire said sarcastically

"Gawd, Claire! I'm not an idiot! I told them to wear dresses!" Massie told her, as if it were ahb-vious.

Claire's insides froze. Did Massie forget to tell her? "Uhh, do I get pictures?" She asked hesitantly

"Duh! Go get your new BCBG!"

Claire ran to the guesthouse, thinking about the sleepover. Every Friday, the girls laughed and teased each other, but even though she was part of the Pretty Committee, she still felt like an outsider in their tight circle. She pushed that out of her mind. _Massie and I are friends, right? _When she got to her room, she grabbed her sea-foam green BCBG, and broke out in a run to the main house.

When she got there, she asked Massie:

"Hey Massie, are we friends?"

Massie snorted, as if this was the stupidest question anyone had ever asked her. "Uh, Claire, are you an athlete?"

Claire knew what was coming next. "No…." She sighed

"Then why are you sweating it?" Massie giggled and motioned for Claire to follow her into her room.

When Claire stepped inside, she had to do a double take. There was a projection screen where Massie's TV usually was. A few feet away from it were five actual movie theatre seats! Next to her Massie and Bean mannequins was a popcorn machine, right by a soda fountain, slushie maker, and a candy counter!

"You really went all out for this!" She said in awe, and walked towards the theatre seats.

"If I didn't, then who would?" Massie joked while stroking Bean's thin fur. "There are also gummy worms and bears on the candy shelf."

Cam! Claire hadn't spoken to him in days! He was probably wondering what happened to her! "I thought you didn't eat sugar!"

"I don't, I hate what it does too my hips." She stuck her tongue out at Claire's thin hips. "But tonight is a special occasion. We won't be able to eat a lot of sugar when we're on set! I'm sure Rupert doesn't want us getting fat!" She thought about Claire's Red Vines, and thought this untrue, but know Claire was playing a popular girl! Not a loser! "But enough about that! Come see the bathroom. She led to way to her huge bathroom.

Claire walked in, and she saw five glass tables against the wall where Massie's vanity usually was. On each table was a mirror propped up against the wall, and there was a cosmetic box. Claire walked to her table and opened her box. It was full of MAC and Coco Chanel makeup.

"You can thank me later!" Massie said, smiling. Claire could tell that she loved to do fun stuff for her friends.

Right after she said that, there was a knock on the front door. Massie walked out of the bathroom and went to her intercom. " Inez, can you please get the door?" She said to it

"Certainly, miss." Inez said through her intercom.

Massie and Claire waited on Massie's bed for what seemed like minutes. "It must be Alicia." Massie whispered, explaining, the time it was taking for her to get to the second floor landing.

Claire laughed softly into her hand.

Finally they heard a click of a camera, and then more, and then _more_.

"O my God! What is happening!" Called out an unfamiliar voice.

"Who the heck is that?" Massie asked, while racing to the door.

Claire, on the other hand, knew who it was, and let's just say, she wished Massie never opened the door…

**I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have much drama, but I'm using it as a stepping stone to the next chapter! Thanks for reading, please review! Remember to put who you think it is!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The unwelcomed guest is revealed! (yay) I'll try and update this one faster! Sorry for the lag!**


End file.
